A Glimpse
by Drawinganimemaster
Summary: Sapphire has doubts about starting a family of her own when things don't go well while she and Ruby are babysitting Steven. With her mind set on this choice, a possibility for her future is brought before her and the consequences of her decision are made clear.
1. Dream or Reality

**I'm sort of having a little writers block with my other stories and I've lost inspiration to write anything or do anything for a while. College starts soon for me and I'm just trying to adjust for it all. This is not a new series or anything; this will be part of my _Love Baseball and Ballet_ Saga. It is a sort of side story that peeks into the future, based off a great fanfiction I've read before. This takes place during the same time frame of _Going the Distance_ where Sapphire is a freshman in college and Ruby is a senior in High School; the night after Ruby scores her 1,000 points and they have to babysit Steven.**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope this appeases you all and will also help me get out of this small funk I'm having. Hope you guys like it and please review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

A Glimpse

Chapter One: _Dream or Reality_

It was nine thirty when the front door was clumsily slammed open by the kicking of a young teen with thick curly hair which was pulled into a messy ponytail. She grunted under her breath as she barely managed to carry a weighted baby bag on her left shoulder, three medium sized stuffed animals under her armpits and one barely hanging in her mouth.

"How many toys does this kid need," She mumbled, sighing heavily as she dropped the toys on her couch and set the bag on the living room table. "…tell me again why we agreed to watch Steven for Rose?" She asked tiredly, eyes bloodshot from the consistent crying Steven managed on the thirty minute drive from the school to her house.

Her girlfriend smiled softly, her own eyes dim with tiredness that Ruby could see clear as day despite the heavy bangs blocking them. "Ruby, it was _your_ idea for us to do this and they could really use a break,"

"I know," Ruby replied, closing the door for the shorter girl before following her to the couch. "But maybe I was way over my head, Steven is only eleven months old and it's obvious he misses Rose. If my mom was here then I'd ask her for help but she isn't going to be back until tomorrow morning,"

Sapphire carefully sat down on the couch, resting Steven on her lap. "Where is she?" She asked, barely paying attention as she tried to keep her hair out of his mouth.

Too busy paying attention to the baby, Sapphire didn't notice the dark flush on Ruby's face. "…she's—you know, out an about meeting people and such—don't worry about it," She shrugged it off calmly, silently wishing the girl wouldn't want to question it more.

Ruby didn't want to tell her girlfriend that her mother basically gave her blessing for them to have sex in the house while she was out. For some reason she knew Sapphire would never let her live it down.

"Eww," Sapphire made a face.

The younger girl swallowed nervously. "W-what?"

Sapphire pulled Steven away as if he were contagious. "He really smells," The college student's frown deepened when Ruby placed a hand under Steven's bottom. "What are you doing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Checking if he's wet," Ruby mumbled as if it were obvious, blindly grabbing his baby bag and pulling out a diaper along with wipes and powder. "Do you mind or do you want me to change him?"

Sapphire clumsily handed him over; she watched in awe as Ruby carefully draped him over her lap and begun to unbutton his overalls. "…I've never—changed a diaper before or babysat an infant none the less,"

Ruby's smile was nothing but supportive. "I was terrible at it when I first started, Connie," She explained when she noticed Sapphire's confusion. "She's my cousin and when she was younger I'd go over to her house and change a few diapers here and there. That's why we're so close, I basically watched her grow up; or should I say, I _am_ watching her grow up."

"Aside from the smell, it's easy enough," Ruby said, tossing the filthy diaper into a plastic bag before pulling Steven's clothes back on. "Just wipe, clean, powder and then put a fresh one on," She handed him back over to the apprehensive college student, she grinned. "There, is that better baby?"

Steven giggled, kicking his feet happily as he grabbed the basketball player's face. "Ru—bee!"

Sapphire smiled softly, glancing at the clock on the living room wall. "It's nine thirty, should we try and put him to sleep?"

"Not yet," Ruby shook her head, digging into the bag again. "Rose told me that he didn't eat much at the game so we should at least fill him with something," She held up a bottle of baby food, banana flavored. "Do you want to try?"

Sapphire nodded sheepishly. "S-sure,"

"Okay," Ruby smiled softly, placing a small towel over Sapphire's left shoulder. "That's for after, just in case you need to burp him," She explained, placing a bib on the eleven month old. "Here," She then handed Sapphire the food and spoon.

Steven made a face at the first taste and immediately spit it out; Sapphire shuddered as she watched the slime fall from his mouth and onto his chest. "Oh no," She called it at the first tear in his eyes before Steven cried out, struggling to get away from the spoon. "I can't do this," Sapphire mumbled, handing the child over to Ruby.

"Sapph—" Ruby began, gently swaying to and fro in order to quiet him down.

"I'm going to get a drink," Sapphire said, standing up from the coach and walking into the kitchen. "…damn," She whispered under her breath angrily, tossing the towel on her shoulder down to the floor as she slammed her palms down on the granite counter.

She wasn't used to this; sure she loved Steven, adored him, but she isn't the children type. It just isn't in her nature to have that nurturing ability, not the way Ruby apparently does. While her girlfriend took the time to babysit relatives Sapphire found herself either at ballet practice or working on school related activities.

She wanted to learn but it seemed like whenever she tried things just blew up in her face.

"…I am not having children when I'm older," Sapphire mumbled under her breath. "No way,"

Ruby's voice almost startled her. "Well, my mother wants grand children so you're going to have to make some compromises," She teased, walking into the kitchen with a calm Steven on her right hip. "…seriously though, you shouldn't say stuff like that,"

"I'm not good at this," Sapphire admitted, leaning on the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll never—"

Ruby stopped her. "Hey, it's fine. You're in college working on your education and ballet career, you shouldn't even be thinking about children; let alone be good at caring for them—"

"But you are, and you're only in High School." Sapphire interrupted. "…I just don't see myself doing this," She motioned to Steven who in return reached out for her, causing her heart to ache.

She refused to close the gap with him, fearing that she'd only make things worse.

Ruby frowned. "I thought you were dying to see Steven, but now that we actually have him you're backing away,"

When Sapphire didn't say anything she sighed.

"How about you go to bed early, you must be tired from the drive up here and all," Ruby tried, pressing a soft kiss on Sapphire's cheek. "I'll just get Steven to sleep, I have my old crib in another room he can sleep in…you just, relax," She offered, rubbing her arm softly before walking back into the living room.

"Alright," Sapphire sighed, not in the mood to argue as she jogged up the stairs and walked into Ruby's room.

The college student wasted no time in kicking her shoes off and slipping into the bed. Sapphire set an alarm for the morning and tossed her phone on the table beside her.

She pulled the sheets over her head and knocked out without another thought.

* * *

The soft melody of light piano cords filled her ears as her eyes slowly opened. Sapphire let out a heavy sigh as she stretched out in the bed, relaxing deeper into the silk sheets.

Silk?

Sapphire leaned against the head board and looked down at the dark purple silk sheets that matched the pillows cluttered around. "Ruby must have changed them or—"

"Ah," A strange voice startled her but before she could object, the blinds were pulled open causing her to cover her eyes. "You're finally awake, now we can get started,"

Sapphire's eyes widened behind thick bangs. "P-pearl, what are you doing here," She whispered to herself. "…and why do you look older,"

The skinny girls, or should she say women's, features appeared aged. Her eyes lacked that bright mirth they once had and now seemed dim and lifeless.

Pearl was wearing an all black dress suit with her hair gelled back. A purse was hanging over her shoulder and a medium size iPad was in her hands as she aimlessly tapped away.

"What am I doing, I should be asking you the same thing," Pearl scoffed, dropping her device to scowl at the confused woman. "You overslept, now we're behind schedule and will be late to work if you don't hurry up and get dressed,"

Sapphire groaned. "It's Saturday, isn't it?"

She doesn't even have a job…

Pearl shook her head, not understanding why Sapphire had suddenly forgotten her daily routine. "Look, as you assistant/coach I suggest you get up and get ready. You have to drop Garnet off at her play date with Malachite and then you have ballet rehearsal, your form looks good but you still need to perfect your rhythm to the music. Now come on," She snapped her fingers, shoving the blankets off the bed and stalking out the bedroom.

Sapphire blinked. "What is going on, and who is Garnet?"

Her eyes widened again when she took in the bedroom that definitely didn't belong to Ruby. The room was at least five times larger, with two twin closets on opposite sides of the room with no indication of what side belonged to whom. The carpet felt soft under her bare feet as she picked the door on the right, gaping at the size of the walk in closet.

Dozens of dressy shoes that seemed like her style were hanging on racks to the right and tons of outfits that almost made her foam at the mouth were to her left.

It was every woman's dream.

"No," She shook her head. "I have to be dreaming…" She mumbled, but picked out an outfit none the less.

Pearl said something about dropping this Garnet person off and then going to ballet practice. Sapphire picked up a duffle bag that had her name stitched inside and shoved some ballet clothes inside before placing the packed bag near the door. She then selected an outfit to walk around in; since it was Saturday she decided to wear a loose fitting white blouse, a black pencil skirt and black pumps.

Sapphire nearly melted when she walked inside the all tiled bathroom; she had always wanted this style when she got her own house. Although, the two sets of towels threw her off as she stepped inside the shower; she shrugged it off and decided maybe a nice shower could relax her.

The tattoo on her wrist stopped her from doing that.

Sapphire's eyes nearly bulged out of her face when she caught sight of the permanent ink on her right wrist. It was a simple _R_ written in nice cursive writing, the letter was a bright red color.

"…Ruby?" Sapphire muttered, not knowing who else's initial she would get tattooed on her. "If she is here then maybe she can shed some light on what's going on," Sapphire muttered to herself.

She continued her shower, crossing her fingers that she wouldn't find another tattoo.

* * *

Pearl eyed her up and down as Sapphire walked down the spiral stairs, gaping at the size and wonderful taste. "You're acting like you've never seen your house before," The skinny girl huffed, dragging her awed friend down a hallway that leads to multiple other doors. "Garnet is in there playing the piano still, get her so we can leave; I'll get breakfast for you, I'll be waiting in the living room,"

"But—" Sapphire began.

Pearl gave her a look so cold that even Sapphire suppressed a shiver. "Don't do this to her, not today Sapphire," She warned, as if Sapphire should know what she was talking about. "Hurry, I'll be in the living room,"

Sapphire sighed as Pearl's heels clicked loudly against the wooden floors before she stepped inside the room.

The lovely piano she heard from this morning was even louder in this room. Sapphire barely noticed the child on the bench playing as she looked around the room. Black painted music notes were scattered on the white walls; there were instruments aiming from the drums, piano, guitars, violin, trumpet and even a harp.

She nearly tripped over the maracas thrown lazily on the floor.

"That sounds lovely," Sapphire whispered after the girl was done; not wanting to stop her in between.

Garnet, at least that's what Pearl called her, brightened up. "Really, you liked it?"

"Of course," Sapphire smiled.

The child in front of her had a nice head of thick black curls, resting in a brilliant afro. Her skin complexion was mocha and her eyes were this lovely mix between bright blue and hazel. She was wearing a simple burgundy sweatshirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Garnet pulled up her glasses, blushing. "…we're having a recital at the school; it isn't just for pianist but all sorts of talents. I was going to ask you but it never seemed like the time," She fiddled with her fingers. "W-will you go to watch me play?" The child asked shyly, almost afraid of the answer Sapphire would give.

Sapphire frowned. "…isn't that something for, I don't know, a mother to attend?"

Let alone a total stranger.

"But… _you_ are my mother," Garnet frowned in confusion but quickly got bored of the conversation when she saw something behind Sapphire that was much more interesting. "Mama!" Garnet grinned, jumping up from the piano and running past Sapphire.

"Hey Captain square,"

Sapphire froze, she knew that voice.

Garnet smiled up at her mom. "I thought you wouldn't be home until tonight," She chuckled. "Aunt Pearl is going to be upset when she finds out you threw her off schedule."

"You leave bird mom to me, squirt," The voice said before getting closer, and before Sapphire knew it there were arms wrapped around her waist and she was being lifted into the air by muscular arms. "Hey Sapphy, did you miss me?"

Sapphire couldn't resist the giggle that passed through her lips when she felt a wet kiss land on the back of her ear. "Ruby stop—" She playfully shoved her away, getting back on her feet and turning around to face her. "That's so gross—oh my gosh,"

"What?" Ruby frowned.

Pearl wasn't the only one who looked different, Ruby had changed as well. She was about the same height of her own mother now; still almost a head taller than Sapphire even with heels, and her body was much more muscular and defined. Her curls were still thick as ever and were being restrained by a black headband.

She was wearing a white sleeveless sweatshirt, light blue ripped jeans and brown boots. Sapphire caught sight of a thin shinning gold chain-like-necklace tucked into her shirt and a gold watch on her wrist. Sapphire's eyes went wide at the wedding band on her girlfriend's finger.

"N-nothing," Sapphire whispered, looking at her finger for any signs of a ring.

Ruby snickered, taking her wife's hand into hers. "You're ring is probably in your jewelry box in the bed room babe, don't worry about it; it'll get in the way for your practice today anyway, right?" She raised an eye brow, light brown eyes sparkling in a way that made Sapphire's stomach turn.

Was it wrong for her to have feelings for this older, more attractive, looking Ruby?

Sapphire nodded dumbly, peeking at the _S_ tattooed on Ruby's left wrist matching hers. "…right, so where are you coming from?" She asked, trying to understand what was going on.

Ruby pulled them out of the room, motioning for Garnet to follow. "You know where Sapph, I had a game in Florida two days ago and my plane got in early. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't miss your recital next week or Garnet's Monday,"

"A game?" Sapphire frowned.

Ruby gave her a look. "Yes, my basketball game, the crazy important round to get into the finals." She placed her hand over her wife's forehead. "Are you doing okay? You seem lost,"

"…just a little tired, Pearl said I overslept," Sapphire explained.

Ruby smiled. "Probably from staying up all night watching us destroy them," She waved at the skinny girl who was leaning against the front door. "Hey Pearl, sorry to mess up your schedule and everything but I think I can drive Sapph and Garnet to where they need to be,"

"Hmm," Pearl looked Ruby up and down, groaning when the curly haired woman grinned charmingly. "Fine, but don't make her late like you always do. Sapphire, I'll meet you at practice,"

Sapphire barely had time to say "Okay," before her friend was out of the door.

"You're going to Garnet's recital with me, right," Ruby demanded, there was no hint of a choice in the sentence.

Sapphire swallowed, not getting why was she freaking out about this. "Uh, yeah of course,"

"Good," Ruby seemed surprised that her wife agreed so quickly, but shrugged it off. "You guys wait here while I grab something to snack on for the ride," She told them before jogging towards what Sapphire assumed was the kitchen.

Garnet sat down on the expensive looking cream couch and turned the television on.

Sapphire hesitantly sat beside her, hoping to gain some answers from someone who wouldn't get too suspicious. "Hey Garnet," She tried the name on her tongue, smiling softly when the child looked at her. "When we were in the music room earlier, why did you say I was your mother?"

Garnet bunched her eyebrows together as if Sapphire were crazy. "…because you are." She replied, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the screen where _Drake and Josh_ were arguing about something.

"…what," Sapphire muttered, looking around the living room and stopping when she noticed the photograph in a purple frame on the table in front of them. "Oh my—"

It was a picture of her and Ruby, with what appeared to be a younger looking version of Garnet in between them. She had Ruby's looks mostly but the smile on her lips reminded Sapphire of her own.

Sapphire swallowed. "How…how old are you?"

"Five," Garnet mumbled, leaning her face into her palm. "…you're acting weird mom,"

The ballerina opened her mouth to respond when she caught sight of a _Sports Illustrated Magazine_ with her girlfriend—wife—on the cover. Ruby was in an all black uniform, aside from her red headband and sneakers, as she appeared to be going up for a layup.

"…this is crazy," Sapphire said to herself.

Ruby took that time to walk back in, half a piece of bacon in her mouth. "I know right, they're calling us the _IT_ couple in _Times Magazine_ and calling our little Queen over here—" She teasingly rubbed Garent's fro, causing the girl to giggle. "…they're calling her the product of true love,"

Sapphire picked up said magazine and saw the picture of them right on the cover. Ruby was leaning into her chest wearing black shades and a red designer shirt while Sapphire sat behind with her arms wrapped around her, face leaning into her wife's neck. She herself was wearing a nice white dress.

She pushed the paper out of the way when she caught sight of another magazine, this time with her on the cover. Sapphire gaped at the amazing photograph of her leaping in the air; she was dressed in her usual ballet clothes.

"Peridot took that one," Ruby recalled, looking down at the wonderful picture. "I remember when she surprised you at your twenty-ninth Birthday a few months ago,"

If she was twenty nine then Ruby had to be twenty eight right now.

Sapphire nodded like it made sense, pushing the pictures away slowly. "How is Peridot doing?"

Ruby shook her head, smiling softly as she helped her wife off the couch. "We're going to see her and Malachite now, you see her every Saturday for Garnet's play dates…why are you acting like it's been years?" She wondered, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"No reason," Sapphire muttered.

Garnet turned the television off and followed them outside. "I hope Aunt Lapis is there with her," She said, slipping past the couple holding hands to run towards the car of her choice apart from five others.

"Lapis and Peridot?" Sapphire frowned.

They had a kid together?

Ruby looked her way. "Yeah, they really like having Garnet over and it helps Lapis get her mind off the divorce she and Jasper are going through," She smiled softly. "They been separated for two years now but you know how it is when you have a history with someone, it makes it even harder since they had Malachite together,"

"But Peridot does a good job taking care of her,"

Sapphire muttered under her breath, following her wife to the black Jeep. "…did I bump my head before falling asleep or something?"


	2. Drop Offs

**I don't think this story will be too long. Just wanted to give you guys a peek into what their futures look like because I know things look really bad in the third series right now. But just know that things always get better and workout over time.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

A Glimpse

Chapter Two: _Drop Offs_

"This is Peridot's house?" Sapphire whispered, mouth a gape as she looked at the mansion that seemed to be about the same size as theirs. "…photography must have been really good for her," She muttered, reminding herself to support Peridot more when she got back to her time.

Ruby stopped at the large black gate and rolled her window down, talking into the speaker. "Peridot, I'm here with the Queen, she's ready for her play date," She snickered, looking through the rear view mirror to see Garnet nodding energetically.

"Alright, you know the drill," A smooth voice, sounding nothing like Peridot's annoyingly scratchy one, answered.

Ruby said. "Cool," Before she drove through the slowly opening gates.

It was like driving into a college campus with the large gate that leads to another road surrounded by thick trees. Sapphire could have sworn she saw a golf course somewhere between the thick bushes that were on their left and right side. A large fountain was in the middle of a circular road that would allow them to drop Garnet off and drive away easily.

Just like their home, a few cars were parked off to the right side of Sapphire.

She had gotten most of the shock out of her from seeing her own house earlier, so she hoped she didn't look too surprised when she gazed up at the beautiful cream painted mansion. It seemed like they had three floors and the white picket fence hinted to a large backyard.

What did they have in there?

"Alright my Queen," Ruby said as she parked the car right in front of the house, ignoring the maid who had opened the large front doors and waited at the top of the steps to greet them. "Mom and I will pick you up later tonight after she's finished with ballet and when I'm done with this interview I have, okay?"

Garnet took her seat belt off and nodded; eager to get out of the vehicle. "Alright,"

"Give me a kiss," Ruby turned around to place a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead, making Sapphire's heart to soar. "Love you, kid,"

The five year old grinned. "Love you too mommy,"

"Okay, your mother is going to walk you to the door," Ruby looked at Sapphire when the woman jumped slightly. "…Peridot will probably be in her game room, she says she's working on some new pictures but being her she probably finished it weeks ago and is taking a break. So, can you tell her I send my regards and I'll text her about my next photo shoot?"

Sapphire nodded her head dumbly, blindly pulling the door open and getting out. "S-sure," Feeling like it was the motherly thing to do; she opened the door for Garnet and helped the small girl out of the car. "…don't forget you book bag," She hurriedly snatched the purple bag and impulsively put it on for the girl.

"…thanks," Garnet whispered, as if it were shocking that she was being so nice to her.

Sapphire shrugged, closing the door and walking up the high stairs; she automatically held the five year olds hand so she wouldn't trip and fall. "This house is so beautiful,"

Garnet looked up at her mother with bright eyes. "They have a movie theatre just like ours—" Sapphire's eyes widened, they had a freaking theatre in the huge place? "But Malachite and I don't go there much; we're always in the game room with Aunt Peridot,"

Sapphire couldn't help the snicker she released. "You're just like your mother, when we first started dating she tried to get me into those video games. When she found out that I was a gamer she got this dopey look on her face,"

"You like video games?" Garnet gasped as if it were a secret.

"Of course, who doesn't," Sapphire teased, smiling softly at the girl before look down at her seriously. "Didn't your—I mean, didn't _I_ ever tell you anything about my past with your mom?" She frowned, stopping just five steps away from the front door where the maid was still waiting patiently.

Garnet shook her head, looking down at their hands intertwined. "…you, you don't really talk to me that much,"

Sapphire felt her heart break; if this was really the future then the damage she caused upon her daughter was real. But what could have caused her to—oh no.

The events from last night, or should she say eleven years ago, came into her mind. She was so upset about not being able to care for Steven correctly that she had literally sworn off to having a child of her own when she got older. Sapphire could only assume that her distance had caused some tension between her and Garnet, no wonder the girl looked like she was going to have a heart attack when Sapphire agreed to go to her piano recital.

The cold words Pearl had said this morning; _Don't do this Sapphire, not today._ And the look, and hard demand, Ruby had given her this morning and even just now when she told Sapphire to walk Garnet to the house.

Sapphire sunk to her knees, grabbing her daughters other hand and looking at her constantly changing eyes which varied from red to blue. "…I'm sorry if I've pushed you away in the past, I just never thought I could be a good mother,"

"…why not?" Was her daughters' weak question.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "Because of something stupid that happened when I was in college. It changed my whole outlook on raising a family but now I see how bad it's affecting you,"

Not even just her, it also seemed to be affecting her relationship with Ruby. The only reason the younger girl had been so forgiving was because she knew how Sapphire felt about it all, but everyone has their breaking point.

And Sapphire didn't want to reach Ruby's.

"How about, when we pick you back up you and I spend time doing whatever you want," Sapphire stood up, resting a hand on her daughters puffy afro; she looked at her daughters clothes, probably picked out by Ruby.

She made a note to change her daughter's wardrobe; she was going to get her all dolled up.

Garnet grinned, perking up. "Can you tell me about how you and mommy first met, she's told me but I want to hear your side,"

"Of course," Sapphire and Garnet began walking up the stairs again. "We'll set up a pillow fort in the living room, have some snacks and then I'll tell you as many embarrassing stories about your mother that I can think of," She smiled softly. "Alright?"

Garnet nodded, leaning closer to the taller woman. "…yeah,"

"Hello Mrs. Harris," Sapphire hummed, so they had taken Ruby's last name. "Hi Garnet," The maids voice lowered softly, grinning as the child waved shyly and leaned more into her mother's leg. "Peridot and Malachite are in the game room, do you need me to—"

Garnet was quick to drag her mother into the house. "I know where it is,"

"Don't be rude about it," Sapphire scowled, not knowing where the snapping tone had come from; she took a relaxing breath. "You can't cut people off while they're midsentence, let them finish and then you voice your opinion," She really did remind her of her wife; Sapphire would bet that this is exactly how Ruby was at this age.

Garnet winced, looking down at her feet as she apologized to the maid. "Sorry Miss James,"

Sapphire sighed; glad Ruby's temper hadn't seemed to pass down to the younger girl.

Garnet pulled her mother back towards the hall in the large house. Sapphire mentally tried to make a map in her mind as her daughter turned a few corners and let go of her hand when they reach a silver door. The five year old pulled it open and hurried inside, Sapphire following behind.

"Malachite," Garnet cheered, dropping her bag by the door and taking a seat on the couch beside the other two people in the room. "Are you playing without me again?" She all but pouted.

Sapphire pulled her eyes away from the large television and looked around the room. Video games and systems of all kind were placed neatly on the shelves. Anime posters were hanging on every corner of the wall; she was surprised she hadn't found any comics yet.

Unless they had another room for that too

"No, this was just something to do until you got here," Another voice, a child's, said huskily. "…whoa, your mom is here?" The voice seemed shocked.

But not as shocked as Sapphire was when she took in the other child, she looked a few years older than Garnet. Her face look just like Lapis's but the sharp teeth in her grin and uncontrollable hair reminded her that Jasper had something to do with it as well.

Peridot started the game over and handed the remote to an excited Garnet and then turned around to face Sapphire. "…what's wrong, something must be going on if you dropped her off inside instead of at the front door," She breezed past the ballerina, walking out of the room to leave the kids alone.

Sapphire followed the shorter girl through the maze they called a house, not surprised that much hadn't changed about her. Aside from the fancy white sweater accompanied by a black scarf, and fancy… _leather_ pants?

Sapphire snickered, she couldn't help herself. "Why are you wearing tight leather pants?"

"Lapis got them for my birthday and I decided to wear them once so she wouldn't bug me to do it for a photo shoot or something important," Peridot flushed, stopping to sit down on the couch as they mysteriously returned to the living room.

Sapphire stood awkwardly by the door. "Well, I have to get going because I apparently have ballet practice on a Saturday," She huffed, gesturing with her thumb to the front door. "Ruby wanted me to tell you she says _'hello'_ and that she'll update you about her next photo shoot,"

"Alright, thanks," Peridot mumbled, kicking her feet up on a very expensive looking glass table.

Sapphire shook her head, if it were her house she would have kicked her feet down. "…where's Lapis? Garnet was hoping that she'd be here," She crossed her arms, suddenly wanting answers.

"She's at the office," Peridot waved lazily as she snatched a random book she must have been reading from off the couch. "You know how it is, being the CEO at the accounting firm and such; all that boring numbers and math crap," She winced. "Don't tell her I said that,"

Sapphire gaped. "…Lapis is an accountant."

What kind of sick world was this?

"I should go," Sapphire muttered, opening the front door to prepare to leave.

Peridot looked over at her, glasses hung low. "It means a lot to her, Garnet I mean," She began softly. "You might not believe it but she appreciates the small motherly things you do from time to time, like walking her inside. Keep doing things like that, it makes her happy,"

"…yeah, I'll see you later," Sapphire called out over her shoulder. "Tell Lapis to call me tomorrow,"

* * *

Ruby was looking at her with a strange expression when she got back into the car, Sapphire laughed. "What?" She asked, clicking her seatbelt on and waving goodbye to the maid through the window.

"Nothing," Ruby shook her head, curls bouncing around as she pulled off and drove towards the gate. "…you've just, never walked her inside like that before."

Sapphire shrugged, shyly playing with her black iPhone 6. "I just, wanted to make sure that she got inside safely, and you did tell me to tell Peridot something," She tried to play if off.

"Most of the times when I try that you just tell Garnet to say it," Ruby let out a weak laugh, driving through the gates and back towards the highway. "You even went as far to place a sticky note on her chest once," She ended softly.

When she had first awoken to this strange new timeline, Sapphire didn't know what to think. She thought that maybe it was just a dream, and maybe it still was, but she felt that she was obligated to make things right with Garnet.

Sapphire bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess I still had some bad feelings about raising a kid ever since that day, which is so stupid because it was eleven years ago; I just, I don't understand how I could have let it get this far."

"It's not stupid," Ruby whispered. "I was terrified the moment I gave birth to Garnet,"

Sapphire's eyes widened, she was the one who carried their child? The one who had to probably work hard to get back in shape and return to her career while literally raising Garnet alone because Sapphire was too much of a coward to do anything?

The thought made her sick to her stomach.

Ruby smiled at the memory. "I didn't think I would be a good mother but you helped calm me down, even if you were more terrified than both of us. Those months when I had to focus on getting back in shape and didn't have much time for Garnet, it was you who took care of her,"

"You didn't get too close because you were afraid of hurting her," Ruby reached out for her hand and held it in hers. "But you managed; you saw her first steps with me, heard her first words and I got you to change a few diapers here and there,"

Sapphire wanted to be moved by this but she wasn't the person who had witnessed all of those things. She was just someone stuck in the wrong place at maybe just the right time, a time where she could fix everything she would apparently destroy.

"…I won't pull away from her, not again," Sapphire settled, taking comfort in the hand entwined with hers. "But I'm burning all of her clothes and buying her some dresses,"

Ruby's laugh was nothing but heartfelt. "Maybe her poor outfits was just a plan I whipped up to get you to do something about it,"

Sapphire hummed playfully. "I knew you had better fashion sense than that,"

* * *

The car came to another stop in front of a large building; there was a large window that allowed anyone walking by to see anything and everything going on inside. Sapphire noticed the drapes that were pulled to the side by a loose rope; she assumed that they untied them whenever they needed some privacy.

Ruby laughed. "I can't get over how bright your face gets every time we come here,"

"It's a beautiful place," Sapphire whispered out in awe, eyes almost bursting from their socket when she saw the name of the building written above. "Qartz Dance Studio?"

The woman in the driver's seat raised an eyebrow. "Yes…that's the name of Rose's company," She said playfully, opening the door and stepping out in order to open Sapphire's door for her. "What's up with you today, you seem so out of place. Like your noticing everything for the first time,"

"…just sleepy I guess," Sapphire lied easily, thankfully grabbing the ballet bag that Ruby had plucked from the trunk for her. "What time do you have to be at your interview?" She asked, trying to pull the attention away from herself.

Ruby took the bait, shutting the trunk again before standing next to the older woman. "In an hour, that'll give me enough time to shower and change. I would walk in to speak to them but I know you have a busy week scheduled,"

"I do?" Sapphire mumbled sheepishly.

Ruby nodded, giving her another look. "Yes, you have a huge showcase in two weeks. You've been going on about it forever, and I know you'll be great,"

Sapphire was being kiss before she even saw it coming. Ruby being her girlfriend, or should she call her a wife now, automatically caused her to reciprocate the kiss without missing a beat. Her knees felt weak at the first graze of a moist flick at her bottom lip, her lips parted and made room for the other woman's tongue to invade her mouth.

Strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her in closer so that their hips were just brushing against each other. Sapphire pulled her in closer by her broad shoulders, letting out a strange sound that was mixed between a gasp and a moan.

"Ruby!" She hissed, slapping the groping hands away from her butt.

Ruby grinned sheepishly, admiring the blush on her wife's face. "I know, I'll save it for tonight," She laughed harder when the older woman blushed even darker. "…but seriously, I will pick you up in a few hours so we can get our Queen and then maybe go out to eat as a family?"

"Can't," Sapphire licked her lips, still trying to catch her breath a little. "I promised to tell Garnet some stories about our past later tonight. So I made a reservation at our living room, I paid extra money to invest in a pillow fort," She said teasingly.

Ruby's face softened, her eyes had never looked so bright. "…that sounds amazing, I'll cook something tonight then. I'll make everyone's favorite,"

Pearl shoved the glass door open, a scowl on her face. "I told you _not_ to hold her up this time, Ruby! We have a busy schedule today and she needs to learn these moves, the media will go crazy if she is anything but perfect at the showcase!"

So much for no pressure, Sapphire shuddered.

"Sapphire is going to as flawless as ever," Ruby smiled, wrapping a loose arm around her wife's waist. "Believe me, she has showed my some of her dances in the private studio in the house—" Sapphire squealed internally, she has a private studio? "…and I like what I saw,"

Sapphire flushed for the third time in two minutes, when had Ruby become so sly?

Pearl rolled her eyes, grabbing her friends arm to drag her inside. "I'm not doing this today, let's go Sapphire,"

"I'll see you later love," Ruby said with a wink and a charming grin.

Sapphire felt a shiver down her spin. "…s-sure,"

Did it count as cheating to do anything with a future version of her girlfriend?


End file.
